


I can own you

by Thedawnofdoom



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous!Miranda, LMAO, Oneshot, Sex, Sick way of showing care, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom
Summary: Miranda snaps when she hears you’re going on a date with someone that isn’t her
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Reader, Miranda Croft/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I can own you

It was during lunch at work that you decided to finally tell Jane, your best friend, about your exciting news.

“I’m going on a date, Jane!”

You squealed to her and her face instantly lit up. 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing! You’ve been single for way too long, it’s about damn time.” 

You knew she’d react this way as she’d been trying to set you up on dates for ages after your last relationship had ended badly. At first you were depressed and unsure, but it seemed right now. 

“Who is it? Do I know him? Or maybe is it a she?”

Jane asks with a wink and you roll your eyes. 

“Her name’s Sarah, you don’t know her, really attractive.”

You declare with a smirk and don’t have more time to talk as you’ve got to go back to work. Not that you had much to tell. You’d met her only once before, but she was nice enough that you accepted her second request for a date. 

After you finish work, last one as always, you walked through the hall heading towards the door. Suddenly you felt a harsh grip on your wrist making you spin around. 

“What the fuck was that?!” 

A pissed looking Miranda demanded while she held her death grip on your hand. You were standing so close to her, you saw the anger vein on her head pulsing. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, so please let my hand go, Miranda.”

Her grip was crushing your bones and it hurt a lot, she only squeezes harder. 

“I heard about your date with this ‘attractive’ Sarah. Explain!”

She spat through gritted teeth. 

“So, what? What’s your problem?” 

You snapped getting annoyed by her attitude. What was up with her? 

“You’re not going.”

Miranda tells you and it definitely wasn’t meant as a question. 

“That we fuck together, doesn’t mean that you own me!” You hiss at her. Who does she think she is? 

“I’m not one of your many toys, you can’t forbid me to see other people!”

“You’re not going with her, you’re going with me,” she states and slams her knife into the wall behind you, trapping you in your spot. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you don’t own me! I’m not going out to play your friend while you’re flirting with everything that moves.” You tell her and it’s true, you’re tired of being her toy. Being her friend, if one could even call it that, at day and being fucked by her senseless at night. It had been like that since your last breakup and it used to be fine. Just satisfying your needs, but now... it didn’t matter..

“We aren’t going to a public place. I’m not playing games this time. We’ll be in my apartment, together, by ourselves. Nothing more, nothing less. I expect to see you there.” Miranda says, face dead serious and all of a sudden she’s gone. You’re left standing against the wall still feeling her breath on you.. 

_What have you gotten yourself into?_

Nonetheless, you met her outside at her car. 

“Get in!”

She instructs and you oblige with an eye roll. 

“Drop the attitude, you won’t like the consequences if you don’t” She simply says as she starts the car and you drive to her place. You’d never been allowed there, so this was some improvement after all. Were you happy? No, or at least you wouldn’t admit to it. 

You know Miranda doesn’t really enjoy chit chatting, so you just stay quiet and if you’re being honest, you don’t really want to talk right now either. 

She’s rubbing your thigh with her hand, actually quite caring.  
Then, out of nowhere, she stops the car abruptly and slams her hand hard on the steering wheel. You startle looking at her with wide eyes. 

“You’re wrong!” She yells making you question her sanity. 

“What wrong?” You ask gently. 

“I can own you, what do you want? What would make you mine?” Miranda asks and her staring is starting to make you quite nervous. 

“Eh, Miranda you can’t buy me.” What does she think, that you’re whore?! 

Suddenly she’s pulling roughly at your hair forcing your head back and pulling her knife out. 

“You’re wrong!” 

Miranda says petulantly and attacks your mouth with her tongue. She drags you painfully by your hair into her lap, one hand wrapping around your throat and the other rubbing the inside of your thigh. You moan loudly and arch your back with need. 

Her mouth leaves yours only to attach it you your neck, sucking furiously on your pulse point. She marks it all over, definitely on purpose. 

Miranda takes off your dress simultaneously leaving you only in your underwear. Her fingers are so close and your shift your hips to get her to touch you and she does plunge a finger inside of you. You can feel your walls tightening around it. You beg and moan for more and she adds a second finger, making circling motions with her hand and it feels so good. 

Miranda’s other hand is working on her belt, but when she finally has her pants unzipped, she stops withdrawing her hand and mouth only keeping the one around your throat. 

“Miranda! Please”

You complain whining for her to keep going. 

_She doesn’t_

“Please!”

She rolls her eyes pulling your hips down just enough for the tip of her strap on to graze your folds. It’s not enough, but her hold on your hips is too firm for you to push yourself down onto it. You whine in frustration. 

“Say it!” She says quietly, yet clearly. 

“What? Please tell me what to say, I need you...now” You plead, your voice hoarse. 

“That I own you.”

That’s all? That’s all she wants to hear? “Yes, yes! You do own me! Please just-“ Miranda cuts you off as she finally pushes inside of you. 

She kisses you again while fucking you long and hard. You buck your hips in rhythm with her thrusts moaning uncontrollably. 

You cum shortly after, squirting all over her and collapse against her sweaty form. 

When you get the feeling in your legs back, you grab for your clothes. But, this time she stops you. 

“Stay... please” Miranda says the last word a soft whisper and you’re shocked. Hesitating for a moment, you eventually lay back against her. After a few moments of silence you finally speak. 

“Miranda, you do own me..” You finally understood what she wanted...

_Your heart_

If you’d looked up you would’ve seen her smiling, but you don’t, instead drifting to sleep knowing that you wouldn’t be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it 👉🏻👈🏻  
> Feel free to leave suggestion for more oneshots and I might make it a series


End file.
